


Something Bigger

by my_own_reality



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cosmic, Imagination, Multiple Personalities, Odd, One Character, imagine yourself someone else, one person, quirky, unique writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_reality/pseuds/my_own_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a girl and her imagination and some of the million different people it makes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Bigger

"Always be yourself" - The entire human population

Screw that.

I'm something new, something better, something other than my own reality. I’m 22 and I’m in Africa, New Zealand, Australia, Scandinavia, Greenland. I’m 17 and there’s a crowd of thousands all there, laid out before my stage as I feed their cheers with music. I’m 16 and there’s a sunset and a parked car and a boy and the view of lit up city. I’m 36, screaming kids I couldn't love more and my lips pressed to a rough cheek as we tumble out the door with five thousand bags. I’m 19 and I’m falling with nothing but sky and far away ground and a scream caught in speeding wind as I fall and fall and fall. I’m disappeared and wrapped in something cosmic, bigger and brighter and cosmic. I’m expert and these waves are ruled by me, not nature, by me and a board and a worn pair of shorts. I’m heat and there’s a man beneath me and a fire in my breath as we pant and sweat and scream. I’m messy, my paper’s cover the world, scattered, jumbled, I make it work. I’m learning, learning the map of another body like the hundreds that came before with dollars in my clothes and grease on my soul. 

I'm 16 in my garden lying on the rusting trampoline with a laptop and an imagination and a wish to be someone whose not me and fuck always being you. I never liked me anyway.


End file.
